no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Rage
Technical Rage is the fifth episode of Sunatrons: The Series. Plot The Sunatron members try to cure Techguy's anger issues. Will they succeed? Transcript ( It starts with Angelica trying to clean the house, until she hears Techguy yelling " Come on, work you stupid Washing Machine.... WORK!!!!) Angelica: * Walks in* What's going on in here? Techguy: * Looks at Angelica* This stupid machine won't work. I try to wash the clothes, but it won't wanna work! Angelica: Well fix it, you're a--- Techguy: Don't you dare say it or I will rip your head off and shove it up your behind! Angelica: I was just kidding.... gosh Tech you have some major anger issues. Techguy: Wait me? I don't have any anger issues. Angelica: Yes you do. Remember that one time at Mcdonalds when they gave you the wrong order? ( It then flashes back to Tech getting his meal, then he opens the bag and says that he got a small burger instead of a big mac, so he punches through the drive thru wall, and smashes the guys head against the oven) Angelica: And that time when you played Basketball against some dudes and you ground slam them to the air ( It then flashes back to Techguy getting angry that he's losing to some guys, so he jumps into the air and ground slams the guys, one of them went into the hoop) Angelica: And that time when Carlos tripped you on accident and you beat him up. ( It then flashes back to Tech getting tripped by Carlos then beats him up) Angelica: I could go all day about your meltdowns and rages. Techguy: Yeah.... so what do you want? Angelica: I'm here to solve your problems. Techguy: Sounds good. I'll try to not rage. Carlos: * Walks in* And i'll help too. Techguy: Thanks Carlos. So let's begin the lesson. ( At the park) Angelica: Okay Techguy, so you see this kid on the swings? Techguy: Yeah.... Angelica: Well he might jump and fall, try to catch him. Techguy: Good idea. But how will that cure my anger issues? Angelica: To make you feel like a hero. Techguy: Awesome! I always feel like a hero! ( The kid then jumps off the swing) Angelica: Okay, now's your chance Tech! ( When Tech tries to catch the boy, his father catches him, Techguy then gets angry) Techguy: Hey buddy! I was gonna catch him! Father: Well he's my son! And I won't let me be caught and pedos like you. Techguy: * Eyes glow red* What did you just call me? Father: Uh.... i'm just kidding I swear... Techguy: * Growls and charges at him, he boost lunged, slamming his face against a wall* Angelica: Tech! * Sighs* Okay, let's go somewhere else. Techguy: Alright... ( They both then fly off) ( At the ice cream store) Carlos: Okay Tech, so you're hired as a cashier to take orders from people, got it? Techguy: Sure thing, hope I don't get fired. Carlos: You won't. ( The first customer came) Techguy: Hey, welcome to the ice cream store. How may I help you? Mother: Hello, I want chocolate. And what do you want Billy? Billy: Um.... I want.... uh.... Choco... no no wait... van... no wait.. Techguy: *Sighs* Come on kid, you're gonna hold up the line just order already! Billy: Sorry sir... I want..... um...... I want...... Techguy: * Growls* Look you stupid little dingdong! Here's the menu! * Uses his computer arm to show the kid all the flavors of ice cream* Now read! Mother: Hey! You don't talk to my son that way! Techguy: Shut up! * Looks at Billy* Now pick! Billy: Mommy? I want..... uh... do you think I sho... Techguy: Alright that's it! * He then generates a plain Vanilla ice cream on Billy's cone with his robotic palm* There you happy? Billy: No... I didn't want that... Techguy: Well too bad, times up! Now get outta here you little twerp! And your slutty mom! Mother: You know what sir, I don't like your attitude! You need to loosen up or we will call the manager on you! Techguy: * He grabs the two and throws them both out and yells* YOU'RE BOTH BANNED FROM THIS PLACE!!!!! Carlos: Tech... you're fired... Techguy: *He then throws the cash register and then destroys some ice cream making machines* ( Later at home, Techguy destroys his room in anger and frustration, while the other sunatron members talk) Ryan: Oh boy.... poor Tech... Carlos: Ikr, he has major anger issues. Kevin: I never see him like this. Danny: Yeah... he's my bud, but I won't wanna hang out with him if he's like this. Zoe: Yeah... that fool has been having a meltdown for 3 minutes now. Drake: I swear.. he thinks he's the man, yet he's the kid. Angelica: Guys shush! I know a good plan. Carlos: Throw him in a mud pit? Angelica: No... I got something... ( Angelica then walks into Techguy's room) Angelica: Hey Techy... uh... are you feeling okay.. Techguy: No.... I will never get rid of this stupid behind anger issue! Angelica: You know... I got a program that you should download on your computer arm. Techguy: What is it? Angelica: Let me see. ( Tech then holds out his left arm, and Angelica then downloads a calm music app on his computer arm, the download was a success) Techguy: Okay.... let's test it out... * Presses the button and listens to the music* oooo... that song feels so calm and relaxing.... Ahhhh..... thanks Angelica I feel alot better now. Angelica: No problem.. enjoy yourself * Walks out of his room* Techguy: * Lays down on his bed* Yup.... i'm gonna be a new and better manbot for now on... Trivia This episode reveals Techguy's personality. Category:Sunatrons Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Episodes